Throwing logic and sanity out the window
by zappycaboose
Summary: HI! HELLO! This is my first story on this website. Rated T for Teen due to mild language and gore. The rating is subject to change. I can't tell you how long I've been planning this. This story will have references, some memes, and other fun stuff. *DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Touhou series or any of it's characters. Zun owns the rights to that. I own my original characters.*
1. Chapter 1

Ever feel like.. you're being watched? I get that feeling all the time, even now. Even in the safety of my own home, I feel like someone is watching me. My friend says he gets this feeling as well, whenever we're talking over Skype. Once, he said he thought someone broke into his house, but there was no sign that they had.

My name is Leif. The last name is not important, what's important is that I'm one-hundred percent sure that someone is watching me. I noticed a few minutes ago when I heard someone yawning from directly behind me, and had to fight the urge to turn around and face them. Actually, not them, HER.

You see, I was born in Virginia, moved down to Florida and lived there until I reached the age of fifteen. I'm not strong or as "built" as other guys my age. I have short blonde hair and steel-blue eyes. I'm more of a shut-in, spending more time on the internet than in real life. I never had many friends, and I never joined any clubs or after-school activities.

A few months ago, my family moved back to upstate Virginia. Front Royal, Virginia to be exact. It was a decision between me and my little sister, and we both had our reasons. She wanted to be closer to the family that lived here, and also got sick of having hot winters, but my reason was a bit different. No, not a bit, it was VERY different. The last few years I lived in Florida, I noticed someone was stalking me. I'm sure it wasn't anyone I knew, I've never even seen anyone like her at school, teacher or student. I have come to the conclusion that the person stalking me was now sitting directly behind me. How she tracked us through four states is beyond me, and how she knew where my grandfather's house,(which is where we're staying at until we can get a house) is really kind of scaring me.

What scares me more, is that she was able to get into the house without anyone noticing. Not even the four dogs we have here noticed her breaking in. In fact, I don't even remember hearing her enter the house. I'm sure I would've noticed if she had broken a window, hell, everyone in the house would have noticed. The thing is, it's almost as if she had teleported. Back in Florida, if I took notice of her, she'd be gone in the blink of an eye. I don't think she picked a lock, either. I definitely would have heard her opening the door, which ever door she entered through, because there's a screen in front of both the back and the front doors.

The few glimpses I've caught of her, aren't enough to describe her. She has long blonde hair and wears a purple dress. I'm beginning to think now may be the time to see what she looks like, and perhaps even learn her name.

* * *

"...Um... Excuse me? Miss?" I say, turning away from my laptop.

"... When did you notice?" she asks, smiling. She has a polite tone in her voice, enough for me to respect her.

"about... two or three minutes ago." She looks down to consider what she may have done for me to notice her. I'll take this chance to see what she looks like. Adding to what I stated earlier, she has Long blonde hair and a cap with a red ribbon on it. Her eye color is strange. They're a dark shade of gold. In her right hand she carries a pink umbrella, but there's something I've been neglecting to notice...

_...WHERE ARE HER LEGS? _This whole time, she's just been floating there. Without me noticing.  
_What the fuck..._

"Oh? So you've finally noticed?" She says with an amused look. I guess she saw my face change from blank to startled as hell.

"Where are your legs? I mean, I looks like you've been severed from the waist." I question.

"This just won't do. Come along, You're going with me." She states, as a portal of darkness and eyes opens underneath me.

"WHOA SHIT" I scream. This was NOT what I had anticipated when I moved back to Virginia. This lady has just broken everything logical in the world.

As I fall into the portal, I notice that she's floating right beside me. What I did not notice was that I wasn't falling at all. I was floating just as she was.

"Now, I'm sure you have some questions, but those will have to wait."

"WAIT? You just dropped me into another realm and you want me to wait?" I say, a bit pissed.

"Yes, only because you'll get your answers later."

"...Alright," I give in, a bit unsatisfied. Looking around at the surroundings, I can tell this is a pocket Dimension. All these eyes staring endlessly, are her eyes. A bit scary, actually. Wait, NO NOT SCARY, but creepy, enough to drive a man insane. This is not someone I should fuck with. I also take notice that miss pocket-dimension now has legs. My head is starting to hurt.

"So... You mind telling me who you are?"

"My name is Yukari Yakumo." Ok, At least now I have a name. Miss Yakumo here is kidnapping me. Yaaaay.

"...And why did you kidnap me?"

"What, you think I'd let someone I was watching get away easily?" She smirks "Besides, I'm clearly not human, why SHOULD I let you go?"

"eh?" I say, a bit surprised. If she's not human, then what the bloody hell is she? An alien?

"You heard me. I'm a Youkai. Not human." Aaaaand there goes logic. Straight out the window. _Actually, Logic was ditched a long time ago, _I think to myself, _on insanity street_

"Well, are you going to let me go?" I ask doubtfully.

"I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of kidnapping you if I were going to let you go."

"...Good point." I say, a little depressed at the answer.

"Actually, the other option was killing you then and there, but I decided it wasn't worth the effort" OK, now I'm a little more scared than depressed.

"Well, What could you possibly want me for?"

"I have chosen you to become an immigrant."

"An immigrant? Wh-where am I going? And why me?"

"I chose you and your friend to go to the land of Gensokyo, because I thought you two would last longer than some other people..." I didn't get to hear the last of what she said, because I was too deep in thought.

_My friend... She didn't... throw Shane into there already, did she? And Gensokyo. I've NEVER heard of such a sounds Japanese, though._

"Leif, pay attention. We're going to go get your friend, now."

_Oh, well, there's my answer. That was fast._

"Say... Is Gensokyo in Japan?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"Of course, it's just sectioned off into another dimension by barriers. You wouldn't even be able to tell it's there because I gapped it into another dimension."

"Why'd you do that?"  
"So that Humans and Youkai could have a place where they could get along. No more questions."  
"Okay..." I sigh as a hole opens in the pocket dimension.

* * *

"...Why am I the one doing this, again?" I ask Yukari, as I ring the doorbell,

"Because he'll trust you. You didn't trust me when I gapped you, did you?" She points out

"You broke into my house, why WOULD I trust you?" I ask, while putting the hood of my sweatshirt up.

"Because I haven't done anything for you not to."

Well, I'm clearly not going to win this argument. "Alright, I'll handle this." I say as the door to the house opens

"Handle what?" a familiar voice asks. Oh good. He's saving me the trouble of going through the house to get him. Shane has short, blonde hair, shorter than mine. I'm a bit taller and a bit thinner.

"Hey man, listen, I'm gonna need you to come with me..."

"Leif? Aren't you supposed to be in Virginia now?" He questions.

"Oh, never mind. I was just kidnapped by a youkai named Yukari." He raises an eyebrow at this.

"You know I don't believe in things I don't see. Besides, youkai-" he begins

"Don't exist?" Yukari asks from behind him. "Surprised?" she says with a false smile. Oh god, when did she get behind him?

Clearly startled, Shane jumps away. "WHO'S THAT?" He asks me. Dude, I just said her name like, five seconds ago. Pay attention.

"Shane, meet Yukari Yakumo. Yukari, meet Shane." I state, letting myself look unsurprised in these events. He looks at me with a look of pure "what the fuck." But I dismiss it by waving my hand.

"This is the Youkai. She wants to take us to a place where Humans and Youkai get along just fine with eachother. Oh, and she has a pocket dimension."

"uh... dude. Why aren't you freaking out?" he asks, clearly out of concern. Well, I'd be stupid not to explain.

"Initially I DID freak out. Not like someone breaki- not breaking, TELEPORTING, into your house wouldn't freak you out." I state

"You know, I want an explanation, right?" He looks at me, then back to Yukari.

"Oh, BIG time. We'll explain in the pocket dimension." I say as a gap opens under the three of us.

* * *

**END PROLOGUE. This is my first story on here, by the way, and I'd enjoy some constructive criticism The story starts with the introductory of Two original Characters based off of me and a friend. I wrote this chapter while listening to the Halo soundtracks, but not that it matters. Next chapter will be in Gensokyo. Leif will be getting his weapon, and other random shit. Fun stuff. I know what Leif's weapon is going to be already. I don't state the last names of Leif or Shane, because as far as you know, they don't have last names. This is a prologue. So it's going to be short. Not every chapter will be like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"... and that's the gist of it." I state, after Yukari is finished explaining things to Shane. We were still in Yukari's pocket dimension.

"SO, let me get this straight; You want us to go to an area we've NEVER even heard of, and live there for the rest of our lives?" Shane questions.

"Yes," Yukari confirms "that's EXACTLY what I want you to do."

"And he agreed to it?" Shane points at me, with a look of complete disbelief on his face.

"I did, and I'm getting sick of this world anyway." I answer. There's something at the back of my head that I've been wondering about.

"hey, Yukari, you said you're a youkai, right?" I question "If you are, then what kind of youkai are you?"

"What kind?" she looks at me, puzzled "What do you mean?"

"I mean, like what kind of power do you have?"

"I have the power to manipulate boundaries."

THAT'S a new one. I've heard of Vampires, Poltergeists, Oni, Succubus, and the list still goes on, but I've never heard of Boundary Manipulators. Then again, there's probably a lot that I haven't heard of yet. I didn't even know about Chimera until I started randomly searching mythology for a project in history class.

"So," Yukari begins, "your decisions?"

"Sounds fun..." I respond, as my voice trailed off.

"Maybe. What's my other option?" Shane asks.

"I can throw you into Space."

"I'll take my chances with Gensokyo."

"Then it's decided. You're both going."

"Hey, we don't know Japanese, you know." I point out the obvious.

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle it." Yukari says.

She snaps her fingers.

"Wai- what? What do you mea..."

* * *

**[Switching to third person view]**

Leif and Shane collapse to the invisible ground of the pocket dimension, unconscious.

"Now that we've settled this, I have business to attend to." she says to herself, as she opens a gap underneath their two bodies.

"Let's just hope things go accordingly." she mutters, as she opens the same gap under herself.

She, and the two unconscious bodies, were now in her home, near the Garden of the Sun. It was mid-summer in Gensokyo.

"Welcome back, Miss Yukari!" Yukari's Shikigami, Ran, greets. Ran is a Kitsune with short, blonde hair and nine tails.

"Hello Ran."

"Who are they?" she asks, pointing to the two unconscious humans.

"People I'm letting into Gensokyo." Yukari answers.

"Oh, but didn't Reimu tell you not to do that?" Ran questions, looking confused. No one ever understood Yukari. She was a difficult person to get to know.

"Reimu doesn't have a say in this." Responded Yukari

"Okay..." Ran surrenders, "But what are you going to do with them?"

"One of them brought up a point. Neither of them know Japanese, and that's the native language here." She explains, "So I'm going to edit the barriers on their minds so that they can understand us, and we can understand them. An automatic translator in their heads."

This was only half of it.

She plans on giving them both some sort of power, so that they atleast have a chance in Gensokyo.

Opening a gap, a blue-tinted Mateba 6 Unica Revolver and a sheathed medieval dagger fall out, and she catches them with her spare hand. She was dealing with Leif first. Shane was going to be the more difficult one to deal with.

* * *

**[ Back Leif's point of view] **

I don't know where I am.

From what I see, I'm in the middle of an ocean. Standing on water. Some sort of dense fog is surrounding the area, and everything is gloomy. The only other thing here is this tree, which doesn't even look real. It looks more like a shadow.

_Is this Gensokyo?_ I think, _No, it can't be. The Gensokyo that Yukari told me about was full of life. So is this a dream? This is a pretty damn boring dream, if that's the case._

I start to head over to the tree, the water becomes more gray as I walk. I decide to crouch down and stick my hand through the water.

"What the..." I say, as my hand stops. My reflection. I hadn't noticed before, but it was completely blacked out with red eyes. The most off-setting thing about him, was his smile. His smile was terrifying. The teeth were jagged, and his grin was as wide as it could go. There was also one other change. The hood of my- HIS black sweat-shirt was up.

I jump back. The shadow-mirror moved. _That's not possible for a reflection. That means there's only one conclusion..._ I turn in shock as I hear a splash from behind me.

Now, I'm even more afraid. The fact that he wasn't my reflection means he can hurt me. That and I just noticed he has a knife.

_I'm so fucked... _I think, as he starts to walk towards me, with that same, twisted smile as before.

_Must... Find... Way... to... Defend... self..._ I walk backwards as he continues to draw closer. My back hits the shadow-tree, "Ah, Crap."

"**What's wrong?**" He asks. His voice is ominous.

"WELL, When a shadow-figure of yourself that looks evil is walking towards you, you tend to freak out a little."

"**I just wanna cut you...**" He states bluntly

"Thanks for being honest with me." By now, he was a mere two feet away from me, "But if you wouldn't, I think I'll be happier."

_Wait... if this is my dream... shouldn't I be able to do anything?_

He raises his knife, and I grab his arm, forcing the knife out of his hand. It's clear he's using his full strength on me.

He tilts his head in confusion, as if I shouldn't be able to do that.

"What's wrong?" I ask, in the most sarcastic voice I could manage at the time, "I just wanna cut you..." I let myself smile.

I extend my right arm, _If this is a dream, I should be able to give myself a way to fight. _I think, _Now, weapons, weapons... What should I use. _I pause to look at my shadow... self.

"Sorry, but I have a question for you." I say, "What ARE you?"

"**Isn't it obvious? I'm you.**" his face returns to that horrific grin. "**I'm what you can become.**"

"No." I say switching my grip on the knife, so that I'm holding it upside down. "I won't become a psychotic bastard."

A revolver materializes in my hand, but I notice one appears in his hand, as well.

"Alright, then." I say as I remove all but one bullet from the revolver. The bullets sink into the water. "How about a game of Russian Roulette?"

_If my guess is correct, any changes to my arsenal affects his, too. _I think to myself. I point the gun at his head, as he does the same to me.

"**Killing me won't change what you become... It is an inevitability.**" He whispers, "**The only thing that will affect it is what you do in the future.**"

We both pull the triggers of our guns at the same time.

"I know... But I can at least change the outcome of what happens here." I say.

The shadow-figure's body falls back into the water.

_Well, if this is a dream, I should be able to wake myself up, somehow. _I stop thinking to look at the tree. It was colored in, and the water around it was blue, replacing the gray that was in its place.

A door appeared behind the tree. It was a black door, with a silver handle. There was no door frame, so it was literally just a door sitting there.

"I guess that's my exit..." I mutter to myself, as I toss the knife and revolver. I probably wouldn't need them.

The fog was lifted, and I could see that the water goes for miles. This place seems... peaceful, now. It's much more relaxing than before, when it was dull and gloomy. The sun was shining brilliantly, as Knight Solaire of Astora would say.

"Praise the sun..." I say as I grip the door handle and open the door.

* * *

I wake up under a tree in the middle of a field. It's so peaceful I could lay here forever. Unfortunately, I can't rest like this forever. I need to figure out where exactly I am.

I sit up to look around the area. Off in the distance I see a lake and a red mansion, which stands out due to its color. Near here I can see a dense forest. As far as I can tell, I'm in Gensokyo. The air here is much cleaner.

While looking around, something catches my eye. I let out a low whistle as I examine what I see. An odd-looking revolver and a dagger are lying up against the tree. There is a note in between them.

_Sorry for leaving you in a random place in Gensokyo without warning, I had things to do. The dagger and the Mateba are for self-defense. By the time you wake up, you should have a few hours before nightfall, more dangerous youkai come out then. So take that time to seek out shelter. Also, check your pockets. _

_-Yukari _

"Goddamnit, Yukari..." I mumble to myself, while checking my pockets. I pull out a few bullets, Glowing a dim yellow, "Holy shit... To think I have have a lot more of these in my pockets..."

I grab the revolver. _It can hold six shots, _I think to myself while loading the bullets into the cylinder, _meaning I might have limit myself to six shots in a fight. _

"Wait... Where's the holster?" I talk out loud. "Did Yukari not give me a holster?"

_Whatever. _I think, as I grab the sheathed dagger, and use the chain on it to hook it to my belt, _I'll ask her next time I see her_. _I guess I'll head over to that mansion and ask for directions... _My train of thought is interrupted when I see somethin- someone flying towards me. _Who the hell is that? _

It seems to be a little girl, about five or six, flying towards me. When she gets closer, I see that she has blue hair, and six crystal wings. She is wearing a blue dress with a blue ribbon in her hair. The air becomes colder as she closes in.

_I don't know what's more off about this... The fact that she's flying, or that she has blue hair. She's clearly a fairy, just hopefully not the annoying type..._

"HEY YOU!" _OH GOD... _I think as my fears are confirmed.

"What?" I respond, confused as to what I may have done to piss her off...

"You're in my territory!"

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Eye de- dema- EYE WANT A FIGHT!" She yells, after failing to say 'demand'. She says 'I' weirdly.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not fight kids. Or atleast people that look like ki-" I get cut off by an Icicle that flew towards me, "The hell? What was that for?"

"If you don't want to fight, Eye'll force ya." Something in her voice tells me I'm not getting out of this without fighting her.

"Alrighty then, Mind telling me who you are, first, though?"

She looks confused, as if I should already know.

"I just got here... I don't know anyone. A name would be nice."

"My name is Cirno! And Eye'm the Strongest!"

_Strongest? Challenge accepted_.

"Alright, I'll fight you, Cirno the Strongest. I'm Leif." She shows a face of triumph before flying back into the air, "I think you should know that I can't fly..."

"That's irrele... irelle..." she stutters trying to figure out how to say the word.

"Irrelevant?"

"SHUT UP!" She yells, as she unleashes a barrage of about a hundred icicles.

"Oh fuck... what have I gotten myself into?" I mutter while dodging in between the crystals. This girl is nuts.

I fire off a few shots with my revolver. The bullets shined a bright yellow, and look more like lasers than anything. None of the bullets hit. What am I expecting, though. It's my first time using a gun like this.

"wow..."

Cirno pulls a card from seemingly nowhere.

"Snow sign 'Diamond Blizzard'!" She yells into the air, as shards of ice fly through the air.

_What was with that card? _I think while returning fire, _And what's with this? It's a lot more of a clusterfuck than before. _

I fail to dodge one of the crystals, and take a shot to the shoulder.

"SHIT!" I yell in pain. The Shard explodes leaving a red mark on my shoulder, which went away after a few seconds. The pain subsided when the mark went away.

_Okay... Note to self: Don't get hit. It hurts like hell, even if it is for a few moments. _

"Okay, now you've pissed me off." I yell at her, aiming the Mateba at her. She produces another clusterfuck card out of nowhere.

"Hail Sign 'Hailstorm'!" She yells. Shards of ice fly away from her, bouncing off of invisible walls.

_Okay... remain calm, keep dodging, and keep your aim on her. _I take a deep breath and put my finger on the trigger, _wait for an opening... NOW!_

A bullet flies straight through two shards of ice, and hits her head.

"BOOM! HEADSHOT!" I yell while sidestepping away from a shard. She stumbles, and I take this as the time to close in on her.

I run at her, dodging and ducking under the Ice, until I'm a mere three feet from her. Pointing the gun at her, I jump behind her, and shoot off the rest of the bullets in the cylinder.

She flies up high into the air, and holds up another one of those cards from hell.

"Freeze sign 'Perfect Freeze'!" She yells, as she shoots bursts of energy balls.

"Oh shit..." I say to myself as a ball flies directly at me. _Not enough time to evade... I'm screwed. _

The ball stops in place, and I just sit there confused.

"... What." I state, wondering just what is happening. I look around and notice that all the energy balls had frozen in place. I look at Cirno, and she's smiling as if she had won.

Instinct tells me to get away from them, because they might start moving again. Instinct was right.

They moved, and I dodged the ones that came close to me. I loaded a special looking bullet into the Mateba's cylinder. The bullet had a bright green spiral design.

I aim at Cirno, once again, knowing that I can't miss this shot. _If this bullet is as special as I think, I need it to hit. _

I breathe slowly, and calm my senses. Pulling the trigger, a bullet flies out of the chamber, leaving a spiral green light in its midst. The spiral suddenly shot out bullets of its own.

"Wha-" Cirno says in surprise, after the initial bullet hit her.

A bright flash of light and the sound of glass breaking follows her reaction.

"I guess this makes it my win." I say Smiling, while walk over to her to help her up.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" She jumps to her feet, "You just caught me by surprise."

"In all honesty, I didn't even know that last bullet would do that." I state.

I notice someone flying towards us. She looks to be a little older than Cirno. She has long blonde hair. She's wearing a purple dress with long white sleeves, and a frog design with a hat that has eyes.

_Can EVERYONE in this world fly_? _That's just unfair. and what's with that hat?_

"Cirno! I've come to take vengeance for my fro- Who's that?" She asks.

"I'm Leif, an 'outsider' to Gensokyo. You?"

"I'm Suwako, a goddess of the Moriya Shrine." She explains.

_A goddess. What. There's a Goddess in Gensokyo?!_

"You okay?" she asks. I had apparently been staring off into space while I was thinking.

"huh? Oh, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Eye'm still here, ya know..." Cirno points out, but we ignore her.

"Yukari left me a note saying that I have to find a place to stay. I was thinking about going to that mansion and asking if I could stay there for the night, or if they could at least give me some directions." I explain, while pointing to the red mansion on the lake.

"... You may not want to go there at all... You're human, right?

"Yes... but I don't know what that has to do with anyth-"

"The mistress and her sister of that mansion are vampires." she cuts me off.

_Oh. Well, fuck that. Not going there anytime soon_.

"Well, any suggestions on where to stay?"

"The human village probably won't accept you, because you're an outsider. Reimu already has enough problems on her hands, and It's probably not a good idea to send you to Eientei because we don't know what Eirin would do to you..." She says.

"Would I be safe at your shrine?" I ask, knowing that this was leading me nowhere, "I'd like to know more about those cards Cirno used."

"Oh, well, we'd have to ask Kanako, but I wouldn't mind."

"Great! How far away is it?" She points to a mountain way off in the distance, "Oh."

She flies up into the air, and looks down at me.

"I can't fly..." I shrug. She floats back down to me, and extends her arm.

I grab her hand, and feel my feet get lifted off the ground. This feels very uneasy.

_The only time I've been flying is in a plane. Wonder if it's too late to change my mind.._.

"aaand... WE'RE OFF!" Suwako yells to me, as she begins to fly way faster than before.

"Bye Cirno!" I yell at the Ice fairy who was flying in the opposite direction.

_Next Stop: The Moriya Shrine. _I think to myself.

* * *

**Just a little disclaimer, My friend that 'Shane' is based off of, is free to do Shane's point of view, because I'm not doing it. I'd say he's more of a anti-hero in this story. His Steam is xdnova, Go bug him about it. I did hint at where he was staying, though.**

**So, My weapons are a knife and a Mateba 6 Unica Revolver. Shane's weapons will reveal themselves when I feel like explaining that. I imagine that my character is going to see some shit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry I've been MIA the past few weeks, I've been busy. Third or fourth week of school, and let me tell you, Engineering class homework is repetitive as hell. I seriously feel like I'm drawing the same thing over and over again. So I've been busy. Very, VERY busy. To make up for that, I made this chapter almost double the others.**

**Disclaimer: PRAISE THE SUN!**

* * *

-Chapter 3-

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Suwako states, clearly getting annoyed.

"Are we ther-" I say with the best troll-face I can do.

"NO!"

I turn my head down to watch the hundreds of trees go by. We've been flying for what feels like three hours, how far off is this place? The mountain didn't even look that far off from where I woke up. Actually, it looked relatively close from there, I guess it's a matter of perspective. Great, now I feel like Suwako is just flying me around the area as a scenic route or something.

"Hey Suwako..." I say, nudging her arm with my revolver. She's trying to ignore me, isn't she? "Hey... Suwako..."

"Don't even say it. I will drop you off here." Suwako growls at me. I think I'm beginning to piss her off. _Maybe I should stop... Nah. _

"What? You don't even know what I was gonna say..." I mutter, "... What height would you be dropping me at, anyway?"

"About here." She states, I'd say about eight or nine feet off the ground. Not that bad of a fall. I could probably use a branch to break my fall.

"Are we there yet?" I joke, Not expecting an actual response. She starts flying up higher, "Hey... You're not planning on dropping me higher than you said you would, are you?" I question, Kind of afraid of her response.

"Of course, that's why I'm going higher!" She responds in a false happy voice. Yeah, nope. I'll let go before you can cause my death. Actually, I was expecting normal trees when I looked down, but they're now replaced with bamboo. The hell? When did that happen? Does Suwako fly faster than I thought? I guess I could slow my fall by latching onto a bamboo stalk and hold on for dear life. I let go of Suwako's hand, and she stares at me.

"Awww... You're no fun!"

"NO FUN? YOU CAN'T TAKE A JOKE!" I yell at her, grabbing onto a bamboo stalk, "Also, the hell did you lie to me for?" I ask, tightening my grip around it.

"There's a line between Joking and being flat-out annoying, you know." she ignores the latter part of my statement, and flies away. Likely towards her mountain.

"Not that you know where it is!" I state whilst sliding down the stalk I was currently latched onto. Seriously, she was gonna kill me if she dropped me from where I think she was going to. Why do I get the feeling everyone in this realm are crazy, wild people...? My god, I think I'm beginning to like this realm already. The p_eople here must be really creative here. _I smile at the thought. I had forgotten that I was sliding downwards.

I hit the ground and hear something break. My right leg had broken from the force of the fall.

_"OW, FUCK!" _I yell in surprise. I stumble backward and grab onto another bamboo stalk. Lowering myself to sit down on the ground, I look at my leg. It looks like it just got in a fight with a lead-pipe and lost, to say the least. It was broke as all hell. The injury intensely burned. I try to fight against tears and pain at the same time. I take out my revolver and reload it, so that I can shoot things and take my mind off the pain. The way the Mateba's cylinder flipped out was... different. Unlike other revolvers, it did a complete one-eighty so that the cylinder was resting on the top of the gun. I shoot down a smaller bamboo stalk, and watch the neon-colored pellet fly directly at it. The stalk was cut in half the moment the bullet made contact. It looks like it would make a good walking stick at the moment...

I flip the cylinder back into place, and look up. _I feel like Vash from Trigun with this revolver..._ The weapon has some decent weight to it, a nice ammo capacity, and the recoil isn't too bad. My only real problem with it is that I don't have a holster for it. I should remember to ask Yukari for a holster next time I see her. _That is, IF I see her..._ I think, already knowing her habit of not making her presence known. For now, I'll just place it into my jacket's pockets. I turn to the piece of bamboo, and pick it up. I begin my wal- correction, limp, hopefully out of the forest.

* * *

It feels like I've been walking for a while now. The sun is going down, and I think the time must be around seven. It was mid-day when I was drop- I mean, when I jumped from Suwako, and I still haven't made it out of this damn forest. I don't know why, but I've even started to see things I feel like I've passed by before.

"Isn't that where I landed?" I think aloud. I crouch down to examine it, only to figure out that it was that same area. I had gone in a complete circle, "Sonofa- huh?" I hear something in the bushes nearby, "Hello? Who's there?" I ask, drawing my revolver and pointing it at the bush, and holding my dagger underhanded, readied to protect myself. Nothing could prepare me for what I was about to see.

I look into the woods and see a pair of bright red eyes staring out at me. For some ungodly reason, I get an incredible headache when I look at them, and I force myself to look away. I hear a startled scream, and then a thud. I stand there for a few seconds, blinking. "What the..." Is all I can manage. I don't even know what happened. _**Hey man, **_A new voice in my head speaks up, aside from the one that usually gives me the crazy ideas. Ideas like annoying Suwako. His voice was deep, and somewhat sounded familiar, though I can't remember who's voice this reminds me of. "WHO SAID THAT?" I ask, subconsciously quoting a Silent Hill two parody. _Who the fuck is watching me... **I suggest you turn to look at the person that gave you that bad headache.**_The man with the deep voice responds to my thoughts. _Alright... I guess I will... _

I walk closer to the bush, being careful and watching my surroundings. "Hello?" I ask as I move the shrubbery out of the way. "What. The. Hell?" I state when I see a hole that was a good ten feet deep, and at the bottom was a girl, looking to be about eighteen or twenty. She was was stuck in what seemed to be a pitfall trap. She had long light-purple hair. The girl was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, and a blue skirt. I'd say the most peculiar thing is that she has rabbit ears that look really realistic. _**You gonna help her up or what? **Huh? Oh, yeah... sorry. **Don't zone out on me, man.** Who are you anyway? **I'll explain later.**_

"Uh... Hi, Need a hand?" I extend my arm out as far down as I could reach. You could tell whoever made this hole must be quite dedicated to pulling tricks on people. Basically, a troll is in the Bamboo forest. _**Oh great, just what we needed on top of random Youkai...**_

"Hello. I don't necessarily need a hand, but thank you." She states smiling, taking my had. I pull her up while she climbs the wall of dirt. I continue to stare at her facial features, mostly her mouth, to keep my eyes away from hers. I don't know if that's a passive thing, or she just does it on a whim. Either way, I don't really want to try my luck.

"I'm Leif, what's your name?" I ask once she makes it all the way back up. She dusts herself off before answering me.

"My name is Reisen." She states, **You know what?** _What?_** Why the hell do you always introduce yourself first?** _Would you rather me introduce you fir-_ "Can I ask why you're in this forest?" Reisen asks, clearly annoyed that it looked like I was zoning out.

"Huh? oh... It's a long story. A really, really long story." I say, "Though, If you know anywhere I can rest up at, I'd be glad to tell you there." I continue. _**You're forgetting something.**__**Your wound? **_The voice reminds me, "And... A place for me to patch myself up would be nice too..." I point down at my leg.

She stares at my injury for a few seconds, then she looks back up at me. "Looks like you broke your leg, and fractured it in a few places..." She mutters to herself, "Alright, I can take you somewhere. Just follow me closely and you'll be fine." The girl turns and walks in the other direction.

"Thank you." I respond before following her into the darkness of the bamboo.

* * *

We had been walking- SHE had been walking, I was limping, for ten minutes before a lit-up mansion came into view. The house was a rather large, old-fashioned Japanese manor. Way different than what I saw when I was at that lake earlier today, but whatever, I'm not going to question it. I'm too tired to anyway.

**_We're so slow..._**The deep voice in my head complains, _Deal with it, then. _I respond, receiving a grunt in reply. I'll take that as 'I would if I could.'

Reisen stops at the gate and waits for me. "You're pretty slow..." _**HA! She agrees with me without realizing it, that's priceless.** _The voice in my head starts to loose it.

"I DO have a broken leg, you know." I reply once I reach the gate. I push myself against the wall to regain my breathe. I never want an experience like this ever again, but I don't think I have a choice in the matter.

"You coming or what?" Reisen asks from inside the gate. When did she... You know what? whatever, screw it. I don't wanna know.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm coming..." I state, forcing my right leg to move. This pain is fucking unbelievable. I have never broken a bone before. Now, I have. Least to say, I wish I hadn't. This whole time I had been subconsciously following Reisen, until she stopped at a door. I hadn't even taken a good look at this place, but now that I have, it's actually a very peaceful place. The house itself has absolutely no signs of wear, or even the area around it. I watch a few rabbits hop around in the grass.

"Eirin? May I come in?" Reisen asks, knocking on a door. A lady with a clipboard opens the door. Her hair was white, and was braided. Her dress was red and blue, including the hat she was wearing, which had a first-aid sign on the front of it. She looked as though she was in her mid-thirties.

"What is it Reisen?" Eirin asks, looking up from her clipboard.

"Well... His right leg is broken in multiple places." She states, pointing at me. I wave as well I can, under the circumstances. Eirin looks at my leg for a few moments, before walking over to me.

"You've broken your right leg in four places. What's your name?" _**Damn dude.** _The voice in my head states, _Damn dude. _I confirm. I thought it was just one or two, but four? Who's cereal did I shit in this morning?

"I thought those were fractures..." Reisen murmurs to herself.

"I'm Leif. You think you can help me?" I ask, hopefully.

"'Think?' I know I can help you. My name is Eirin Yagokoro." She responds, "and broken bones are child's play." _WELL, That definitely makes me a bit less concerned. Wait a second... _

"Do I need to pay you for this?" I question in a concerned fashion. I didn't have any money on me. I'm not even sure what they use for money here.

"No, but you will be testing a new drug I have created." Eirin states, smiling.

"New... drug?" I ask, a bit more cautious.

"Oh lord..." Reisen facepalms. Is a new drug a bad thing? She'd tell me, right? "Eirin, people are not test subjects..."

"Hold on... What kind of a drug?" I say, curious. I'm not sure I'll like the response, to be honest. _**Don't dig a hole, man.** Hold on... I'm genuinely curious here... _

Eirin motions to the door, "Step on inside, and I'll explain everything. Reisen, you can come too if you want." She says, smiling. _**Go to Gensokyo, Yukari said. You'd have fun, SHE SAID. **She never said we'd have fun. Actually, I'm not sure what Yukari told you. She told me I could start a new life. **Sounds to me like you got suckered.**_

I comply, and walk inside. There were a few chairs, a desk, and off to the side there was a couch. Looks kind of like an average room to me.

"Please, sit down." I sit down in one of the chairs. Reisen and Eirin sit across from me, Eirin placing her clipboard in her lap, "Now, I have a drug prepared that I already know works. It heals all broken bones, gets rid of all scars... That sort of thing." Eirin pauses, "I can give it to you, but it will knock you out."

"Knock me out...?" I ask.

"Like a light." Eirin confirms, "However, like I said, you will be taking it with the other drug as payment. Sound fair? I also need you to fill out this form." She asks, smiling once again. She hands me the clipboard.

"Depends. What will the drug do?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't that why you're testing it?" Eirin responds. _What's your input on this? **Go for it, what's the worst that can happen? **You know, now I think I know why Mom always told me NOT to trust the voices in my head... **Hehehe...**_

"... You're giving him a drug when you don't even know what it's doing? Sounds about right..." Reisen mutters to herself.

"... All right then. Good enough." I state, having consulted myself.

"You're really agreeing?" Reisen asks with a look of 'What the fuck?' on her face. I return her question with a nod while filling out the forum. There was something missing from it, though...

"So, where do I sign?" I ask Eirin, a tad bit confused.

"You don't need to sign anywhere. I just needed to know a short bit of your medical history." She replies, "Just lay down on the couch and take these." she hands me two pills. One red, one green. _Does she just carry around the clipboard for aesthetics or something? _

I stand and walk over to the couch. To be honest, I'm nervous as hell. I don't know what this pill will do to me, it could be a positive or negative effect. It might not even show an effect. I'd really rather it have a positive effect, or just no effect at all.

Once I sat down on the couch, I take one last look at the two other people in the room. _**Bottoms up, bud.**_I loose feeling in my body the moment I swallow the two pills.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself back in the dreamworld.

"Oh fuck, another one of 'these' dreams..." I think out loud. It's not the same as the last time I was knocked out. Then, I imagined that Yukari had something to do with it. That's most likely what had happened. However, this time is different. There was no water. There was no shadowy tree.

I'm sitting in a room, the same room I was in a few moments ago, when I took those two pills. The room was disfigured, and by that, I mean it was upside-down. I was sitting on a couch that was glued to the ceiling. The room was much larger aswell. The two chairs Eirin and Reisen were sitting in weren't even there anymore. This place is weird, and gives off some sort of eerie-peaceful feeling. Two feelings that do not work well together.

"Is anyone there?" I ask, hoping maybe someone, like Yukari, was in my dream. Actually, I think Yukari is the only one that CAN get into my dreams, considering her gaps. Standing up from the couch, I noticed even the posters on the wall were different. The were replaced with light-blue glowing... Sigils? I'm not really sure what the correct term is for those, but they're weird glowing-thingies, and I don't think it's a good Idea to approach one. They do have a nice pattern, reminds me of something.

"Is it really that hard to figure out where you are? Don't worry, Lucid dreams are normal for people who have recently entered Gensokyo." I hear a familiar voice from behind me, prompting me to turn around.

No one is there. GOD DAMNIT YUKARI. Oh well... She's totally behind me.

"You should already know I like playing tricks, like that time I hid your Ipod." She states after I turn around again. She was upsidedown in a gap, yet her hat wasn't falling off. Yukari logic.

"THAT WAS YO-" I pause to consider what I'm saying,"You know what, I REALLY shouldn't be surprised." I mutter under my breath, receiving a giggle from Yukari.

"You're lucky I was just messing with you. Had I've been serious, you wouldn't have found it. Ever." She smiles slyly. Seriously, every time she smiles like that, I get an urge to check my back for a 'kick me!' note.

"Just messing with me?! I couldn't find that thing for over a month..." I state, a bit annoyed.

"It was just under the couch, idiot." Yukari insults me. You know what? I have better things to discuss with Yukari than this...

"What did you mean by 'having things to do'?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Making it seem as if you never existed in that world. Besides, not like you were making your life there worth anything. I'm really just giving you a chance to start over." Yukari responds, "No one will remember you. Not even your parents. Maybe your dog, but that's something I just didn't deem necessary." Not deem necessary? Rogue is gonna be depressed as hell if he never gets to see me again. Maybe I can convince Yukari to let him into Gensokyo? I'll think about how I'd go about that.

"So... pretty much making me a part of Anonymous." I state, watching her nod, "Sounds like you know people."

"Ohoho~ You think a Youkai as powerful as me wouldn't have connections?" She asks a rhetorical question, which I'm really tempted to answer sarcastically. Probably shouldn't say it. You know what... Something just hit me. That voice that was in my head. If he was in my head, shouldn't he be in this dream? What happened? "You know..." Yukari starts, noticing something.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"You should probably look in a mirror. There's something different." She mutters that last sentence under her breath. A gap opens and a mirror rolls out from it. _Ok? I think I'd be the first one to know if something changed my physical appearance. _I think, walking up to the mirror cautiously. I remember last time I saw my reflection in my dreams. He tried to kill me.

I stare at myself in the mirror in disbelief. I was at least six and a half feet tall, compared to my five and a half from last I checked. Not to mention, my face was cleared up, and I my eyes were glowing a faint blue. I raise my hand up to touch my face, making sure that was ME I was looking at, not some doppelganger. My hair was also longer by a few centimeters.

"Something else I noticed, check the top of your head." She tells me. I lower my head so I can see the top of it.

There was a Sigil identical to the ones on the walls. _Where have I seen this Sigil before?_ I keep asking myself this question, but I can't answer it. Something I probably forced myself to forget.

"Is this what I look like in physical form outside this dream?" I ask Yukari.

"Let me check..." She States, opening a gap and looking through it, only to come back out of it seconds later, "How the hell did you even get that far from where I dropped you? But yes, That is what you look like." She confirms. What the hell was in that pill? "From what I can see, it looks like your physical appearance was altered by around five years." God damnit, That pill pulled some Ocarina of Time bullshit.

"So, I am now a fifteen year-old stuck in a twenty year-old body. Say, what do these Sigils mean, anyway?" I ask, as I scratch my head.

"You should already know. It means you're a colossus, my boy." She answers, her smile becoming more devious.

_What. _

"Wh-what do you mean?" I ask, a bit startled by this information.

"You're a half-human, half-colossus, to be specific. There's a reason you would never fit in. Now, you see, there can only be one Half-colossus in each dimension at a time. That was you in your dimension. However, Because Gensokyo is an artificial dimension, it does not have Human-colossi. Something I just never thought of adding." Yukari explains, raising her fan to cover the bottom part of her face.

"So, wait. Why didn't I know this before?" I question, my head hurting from all this mental abuse.

"Because, for a Human-Colossus to awaken, they must be at the age of at least twenty." the dimension hopper answers.

"Can I get some proof?" I ask in disbelief. There was no way all this 'colossus' stuff was true. To my surprise, she opens a gap and pulls out a knife, and a table appears in front of me.

"Place your hand on the table, please." She states, holding the knife.

"Are you going to stab me?" I ask nervously. I really don't want to be stabbed.

"Yes. Don't worry, it's not like it will hurt your outside body." Yukari assures. She grabs my hand and forces it onto the table, and brings the knife down upon it.

"WHAT ARE YO-?" I yell, jerking my hand back a bit too late. the knife had already made contact with my skin.

A black and red mist sprays from the injury, and I feel like something just pinched me where I was stabbed. I look at the mirror and see that my eyes are now glowing orange.

"What... Why is some of my blood black?" I stutter, confused as hell.

"Are you that stupid? It's because that is your colossus blood. The red blood that just drips down your arm is the human part of your blood. I personally like the effect of colossus blood better, because it sprays every time." Yukari says in a tone that sounded like she was messing with me, "Anyway, There is someone coming through that door in a few seconds... I'll go watch from a distance." she states, disappearing through her gap as the door behind her opens.

A man steps through the door. He was just as tall as me, and looks a lot like me. There were some things different, however. Half of his face was covered in stone, and he wore a white suit, dress pants, and white gloves. His hair was silver, and was cut a lot shorter than mine. The tone of his skin was completely white, and his eyes were glowing orange.

"Who are you?" I ask him a question cautiously.

"Who am I?" He chuckles, "You asked me that before, and I don't have an answer. I've always wondered who I am... Never coming to a conclusion." He states, raising a hand to his chin as if he were thinking about the question. What is with this guy? "I am essentially, the Colossus side of you. Everything that makes you part-colossus, comes from me." His voice was very monotone, and his expression never changed.

"What do you want?" I question, taking in that his response wasn't very friendly.

"If you can defeat me, you may keep your powers, and control them easily. If I defeat you, I leave you." He explains. His right hand opens, and the entire room turns into a ancient battle ground. He runs at me full speed.

"Wai- wha- Oh," I state, jumping away from his attack, "Oh shit."

I draw my revolver, and fire off a few shots at him. One hits his back, but he acts like it never hit him. He just continues chasing me.

"BOSS TIME ALREADY? Are you for fucking real, here?" I yell out to no one in particular.

"You don't even know how to use your powers, do you?" He asks sarcastically. Several pieces of the ground float upward and converge on his right arm, creating armor and a weapon. The weapon was not quite a club, and not quite a sword. "_Right Arm of Gaius _" He declares, and charges at me again.

I notice a glow coming from the top of his head. _I'm gonna go with video game logic and say that I have to stab the glowing things. _

I take a few seconds to examine his movements. _An upward slash! _I move to the left the moment his arm moves upward and unsheathe my dagger. I have to stab his head.

The Sigil on his head glowed, but it was different from the others. While the others were blue, this one was yellow. I grab his head and bring my knife down on it, stabbing the sign. Black blood sprays sky-high from his head.

"Success!" I yell, but then I noticed something off. His orange eyes started glowing brighter, and he grabs my arm. My eyes widen in surprise. _Clever girl, _I think to myself. He flips me over his head, with virtually no effort. This guy is a tank. _He must have multiple Sigils. _I realize while standing back up, _But where is the next one? His back, most likely?_

He turns back to look at me, and tilts his head. "That hurt. You shouldn't do things like that." He then charges at me again.

I try to analyze his movements again. This time he's gonna side-swipe me. _Which means I have to..._ I run at him.

_... Slide under him. _I finish the thought, having dodged him. I kick the ground and propel myself at him, and hold the knife ready to pig-stick him. A pig-stick is actually back-stabbing, but done in a way that it's very effective. It's the backstab used in 'The Hidden'.

He turns and blocks it with his Arm of Gaius. The weapon and armor shatter upon contact. His other weak-spot reveals itself to be on his right hand, which was concealed in the weapon. _Looks like I was wrong. _

"Wha-" He questions in surprise. _What's the matter, things not going according to plan? _

"Please try the ground." I state, smiling as I aim my Mateba directly at the Sigil and pull the trigger multiple times. Black mist sprays a few feet from the bullet holes, and his knees hit the ground. He was dying. His mouth opens and he coughs out black blood, but not mist. Apparently it varies whether outer or internal injuries. He fades away, turning into mist. All that remains is a small yellow glowing orb.

"What's that?" I ask myself, "Yukari?" I ask out loud.

"Yes?" She asks, coming out of a gap.

"What's that." I ask, pointing to the orb.

"I don't know, why don't you touch it and figure it out yourself." She suggests, "It could upgrade your Colossus powers." That's... actually a good suggestion, coming from Yukari, of all people. I decide to walk over and grab it.

The orb phases into me on contact.

"What. Just. Happened?" I ask, turning to Yukari. She shrugs, and I look at my right hand in realization. There was a glowing Sigil on the back of my hand.

"That's Strange... It seems like it added a sigil." Yukari states teasingly, "Try doing something. Maybe it actually did give you something powerful." She adds. Well, I could try SOMETHING...

"_Right Arm of Gaius" _I command, and watch as rocks float upward and form around my arm, creating the same armor-sword combo the man had. Fucking neat.

"Huh. Isn't that..." Yukari starts.

"Yeah, his weapon of choice." I finish. The weapon hummed as little blue Sigils carved themselves into it. "Strange, it didn't do this when he wielded it..." I add, and she looks at it.

"No, it certainly didn't." Yukari confirms, "Perhaps this is a weapon that only creates itself once, and then you can summon it." She places her idea out.

"Or maybe it just gets more powerful the longer I use it..." I think aloud.

"Anyway, I think we might have to do something about your clothes... After physically aging five years they don't really fit." Yukari states, staring at me, "How did this even happen?"

"Yeah... That may be a good idea. This happened because of a doctor in a bamboo forest." I explain, hearing Yukari say 'Ooooh.' from behind me.

"What clothes do you want? I'll leave them next to your bed." She gives me a few moments to think about all my options. I settle for one of my favorite character's outfits in BlazBlue. "Just so you know, this is out of decency. Can't have my immigrants running around wearing clothes too short for them." She adds.

"How about Hazama's outfit?" I ask, watching Yukari disappear through a gap, only to come back out a few seconds later.

"Done. The clothes are sitting in a chair next to your bed. Along with a holster for the revolver." Yukari tells me, "I normally wouldn't do this, but I did because I don't want my immigrants dying too soon." She adds.

"Thank you. Not having a holster for this Mateba was kind of irritating me." I look at her and see that she has a strange look on her face.

"You haven't named it yet?" Yukari asks.

"Actually, I thought 'Mateba' WAS it's name." I state, looking at her in disbelief. Maybe I should name it now, "I guess I'll name this shooter... How about 'Hand of Malus'?" I suggest. In honest, I don't know what compelled me to say that. I don't even know anyone named Malus.

"That could work, considering you're a half-Colossus. The weapon itself isn't very big, though." She stares at the copy of the revolver I gave myself in the dream.

_Wait, who's Malus?_

The weapon starts to hum as the name I gave it carves into the side of it. I'm not that big of a fan of weapons that have words on them, but these words are glowing blue. The Mateba's color changes from cobalt to a silver color. The only other color was the black grip and the light blue words, which were glowing.

A door similar to the one before opens. A black door with a silver handle and frame.

"Well, there's my ride. See ya later Yukari." I say, tossing the revolver and knife behind me, assuming that the changes to the weapons affect the ones outside the dream. Yukari disappears into her gap. The door opens and I walk through it.

* * *

I sit up from the bed I was laying in. Apparently someone thought that I'd be more comfortable in a bed than on a couch. I should ask Eirin who did that so I can thank them later. The room was rather plain. No pictures on the wall, one window, and a desk with my knife and gun on it. Outside the window I could see the clear skies. The desk that was up against the wall to my right had a mirror.

Looking to my right, I see the clothes I told Yukari to get me.

A black fedora, white under shirt, black dress pants, and a black suit-jacket. The jacket had buckles hanging from the chest area. The dress pants have two brown belts to go with them, and a chain dangling from them. To finish, there was a rectangular black tie, a black vest meant to go under the jacket, and brown steel-toed shoes. The Fedora covered the Sigil on my head, which was probably a good thing.

After putting on most of the outfit, which fit nicely, I look at the Sigil on my right hand. It had stopped glowing, leaving what looks like a black tattoo.

"Tch. 'Right Arm of Gaius', huh?" I mutter, putting on the short gloves which conveniently covered the weak-point. I put on the fedora to cover my other Sigil, and I take a look at myself in the mirror. My eyes weren't glowing, but I definitely looked older than I had before, and my face had cleared up nicely. I wonder if the residents of this place will notice? Will they even know it's me? I look down at my gun and it's accessories. The revolver slides nicely into its holster, and I place it on the left side of my belt. I notice something on the holster. Little slots for speed-loaders. I place the loader I had into one of the slots, and make sure the bullets in it wouldn't fall out. Lastly, I take my knife and chain it to my belt.

"Alright, lets go." I say to no one in particular, placing my hands in my pockets and walking to the door.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Reisen's eyes activated a voice in the Main Character's head, and things to come in the future.**

**Yeah, Hazama (or Yuki Terumi, if you prefer to call him that) is my favorite character in BlazBlue.**

**Anyway, I thought it would be interesting to see how this chapter would go if I turned the main OC into a half-colossus. Yes, the colossi from SotC. I will touch on the original sixteen later, maybe next chapter. The Sigils, for the people who don't know much about Shadow of the Colossus, are symbols indicating where you can do massive damage to the giant. **

**By the Way, Shane said he'd write his viewpoint. I'm trying to convince him NOT to make it a harem. He watches way to much of that genre...**


End file.
